La leyenda de los bijuu o nueve demonios
by DaJeong
Summary: Un pasado escabroso acude a naruto con la llegada de una nueva chica, quién será, que los unirá? si lo quieres descubrir entra, sasunaru
1. encuentros

_**La leyenda de los bijuu**_

**O nueve demonios **

Los movimientos certeros de los shinobis recorrían el frondoso bosque de Konoha, en el acostumbrado entrenamiento extra-matutino.   
Dos jóvenes de aproximadamente 17 años se movían ágilmente entre los árboles, trepando y lanzando kunais y algunos shurinkens de vez en cuando.

Sakura, una delgada chica de ojos verdes muy expresivos y piel pálida, daba enormes sorbos a su limonada. Estaba sentada en un mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos, y junto a una cesta de comida reposaba tranquilamente Hatake Kakashi, antiguo maestro de el grupo 7 y jounin de Konoha.

-Vaya, se suponía que veníamos de día de campo, y este par ha decidido entrenar-dijo con desgana la chica, mirando los borrones de polvo que dejaban sus compañeros, alejándose cada vez más- entiendo que Sasuke Kun quiera estar más en forma, es increíble su dedicación y fuerza- a Sakura parecía que le saldrían en cualquier momento corazones de los ojos verdosos-pero Naruto es un completo holgazán. Me sorprende que siga el mismo ritmo que mi querido Sasuke Kun, el cual es perseverante y valiente…-la chica siguió diciendo maravillas del Uchiha. Kakashi la miró (o eso pareció con su único ojo visible), apartándose de su interesante lectura (Come Come Paradise)

-Oh vamos Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke quieren ser los mejores en todo, pero les falta algo- las palabras de Kakashi fueron recibidas por un respingo de Sakura. Había estado ocupada pensando en Sasuke.

-Oh… veo que también te falta eso que a ellos- dijo Hatake, decepcionándose. Era obvio que esos jóvenes no entendían de lo que hablaba.

"Les falta descubrir su verdadero amor" se dijo para si el ninja copia, y sonriendo, siguió con su lectura asta que pareció percatarse de algo.

Bueno chicos ya debo marcharme o llegare tarde- Dijo Kakashi levantándose y empezando a caminar, a lo cual todos racionaron con cara de sorpresa. Desde cuando su sensei querría llegar a tiempo a algún lugar, tendría que ser algo de suma importancia.

¿A dónde vas Kakashi-sensei? -Pregunto Sakura mientras Sasuke y Naruto se acercaban.

Solo iré a buscar una sorpresita, así que esperenme aquí volveré pronto – respondió.

Y así en una nube de de humo desapareció dejándolos mas que curiosos con esta repentina ida. Desde ase una semana se le notaba ansioso, pensaron que podría ser la nueva edición de Come Come paradise pero esta ya avía lanzado su ultima edición ase una semana y se demoraría la próxima, así que descartaron esa idea.

¿Que será lo que Kakashi-sensei se traerá entre manos esta vez?-Pregunto Naruto mirando hacia el lugar donde desapareció su antiguo sensei -Espero que sea algo bueno ya que no e visto algo interesante por aquí en mucho tiempo.

Pues no creo que sea la gran cosa, conociéndolo -Decía Sakura mientras miraba hacia el cielo-¿Que piensas que ira a buscar? Sasuke-kun - pregunto la chica al ver que se sentaba apoyándose en el árbol.

No creo que sea nada especial- y así sin mas dio por terminada la conversación y dio paso a un silencio incomodo y aburrido. Las horas que pasaron se hicieron eternas incluso para Sasuke.

Luego de dos largas horas un estruendoso ruido y algo de humo apareció el ninja copia, pero no venia solo, la persona que estaba con el no se dejaba ver, solo se intuía que era una chica por las ropas que dejaba ver, ya que se encontraba detrás de el antiguo maestro.

Bien, espero no haberlos echo esperar demasiado… pero la espera valdrá la pena, por lómenos para mi –dijo mientras se movía un poco para supuestamente dejar ver a la muchacha sin contar de que ella se moviera al mismo tiempo que el. Los tres shinobis miraron intrigados quien podría ser pero no vieron nada excepto alguien detrás de su antiguo maestro.

Vamos, me extraña que seas tan tímida ahora-dijo el ninja copia volteándose y hablando con la chica.

No es por tímida, solo que no se porque me as traído aquí además de que no los veo muy felices de verme –por fin escucharon la voz de la chica era muy dulce, suave y pausada- ¿Estas seguro que esta bien que este aquí?

Claro que si, ya hablamos con la Hokage ¿no?-Kakashi se le acerco y puso su mano en su cabeza después de un poco de silencio salio a la luz una chica de estatura media, cabellos largos y negros y unos hermosos ojos verdes, vestía una falda abierta a los lados como la que antiguamente usaba Sakura con las respectivas calzas, una polera (o playera) sin mangas y un solo guante en el brazo derecho que le llegaba asta mas arriba del codo y lo que mas sorprendió a todos una insignia de Konoha en su frente.

Saludo con la mano y se presento- Buenos días mi nombre es Hakuri, Kiomi Hakuri encantada de conocerlos.

Las expresiones de los shinobis fueron casi indescriptibles, Sakura la miro con cara de recelo, Naruto abrió la boca para no decir nada y Sasuke la miro con algo de impresión, siendo el que menos se le noto pues supo esconderlo mirando hacia otro lado.

Bueno ellos eran mi antiguo grupo 7 –Decía Kakashi acercándose-Ella es Haruno Sakura, es una excelente nija medico-se sonrieron-El que esta en ese árbol es Uchiha Sasuke es un excelente nija, muy fuerte-Sasuke solo miro hacia ella y ella le sonrió tímidamente mientras el volvía a mirar a otro lado como si no fuera nada del otro mundo, a lo cual la chica reacciono sacándole la lengua-Bien y por ultimo el que esta ahí con la boca abierta como baboso es Uzumaki Naruto.

Al escuchar su nombre Naruto reacciono y miro fijamente a su antiguo maestro-Como que baboso, solo…solo estaba meditando-jajajaja-al escuchar las risas se percataron de que era Kiomi quien reía pero al verse observada paro de inmediato-Lo…lo siento no quería pero es que te veías tan... jajajaja-No pudo seguir y exploto en risas, Naruto la observo, pensó en recriminarle ya que después de todo se estaba riendo de el, pero su risa era tan contagiosa que solo sonrió. Luego de un rato en el que todos se sentaron para comer, después de todo era un día de campo, vino el tan ansiado por todos, interrogatorio.

Bueno-comenzó Sakura-Supongo que ahora nos dirás quien esta chica-dijo señalando a Kiomi.

Bueno… la chica tiene nombre y es Kiomi y... soy la sobrina de Kakashi-ojisan-Dijo Kiomi acercándose a Kakashi.

Oh, no savia que Kakashi-sensei tuviera más familia-Dijo Sakura mirando a Kiomi y Kakashi, pero al decir esto le pareció ver un deje de tristeza en su mirada y parte de complicidad pero fue tan rápido que pensó que era su imaginación- Y dime…a que as venido a Konoha y…¿porque llevas puesto el protector?

¿Ah esto?- Dijo Kiomi apuntado al protector en su frente- Pues es que me vengo vivir otra vez aquí y pues di un examen y pase para ser otra vez parte de esta aldea, es muy simple ¿no, por eso nos demoramos tanto–término mientras tomaba una bola de arroz.

¿Entonces tu eras antes de aquí?-pregunto Naruto quien no había hablado antes-¿Como es que no te vi antes?- la miro extrañado

E... bueno…… eso debe ser porque… - fue interrumpida por Kakashi que se levantaba-Bueno Kiomi yo tengo cosas que hacer así que si alguien pudiera enseñarle la ciudad seria muy bueno, te veré donde la Hokage como a las 9 – y así fue como desapareció entre el humo.

Bien… y quien quiere dar un paseo conmigo- Pregunto la Chica sonriéndoles.

Bueno yo no puedo-Dijo Sakura levantándose- Le prometí a Ino ayudarle con las flores así que debo irme, nos veremos después- Fue así como salio caminado lo mas rápido posible, esa nueva chica no le caía del todo bien y savia que le traería problemas.

Sasuke simplemente se levanto y se fue con las manos en los bolsillos, quedando solo Naruto como opción.

Bueno….si estas ocupado, lo entiendo-Dijo Kiomi mientras miraba el pasto como si hubiera algo muy interesante ahí.

En realidad no tengo nada que hacer así que te daré un buen paseo por la ciudad- Le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ella dándose cuenta de que no era tan bajita como la vio antes, solo le sacaba un cuarto de cabeza.

No tienes por que molestarte, yo entiendo… gracias por no ser tan borde como tu amigo ese, que se levanto y no dijo nada, además siquiera fue capas de saludar… ¿que le sucede?-Dijo mirando hacia el lugar por donde el Uchiha avía desaparecido.

El… es así lo conocerás mejor después, pero por ahora ¿que te gustaría que te mostrara primero?-Naruto al mirar vio que Kiomi ya caminaba delante de el mirando el cielo, fue cuando ella se dio media vuelta y con los brazos atrás le dijo-No lo se, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

--------------------------------------------------------

Este es mi primer fic de Naruto… asi ke porfa tenganme compasión… si a alguien le gusta.. yo super feliz… asi ke… esop.. gracias a los ke me dijieron ke lo publicara … ya ke AKI TAAAAAAAA

PROMETO ACTULAISAR.. Y CUALKIER COMENTARIO AUNKE SEA CORTO.. ME ARA FELIZ

ATTE SAUDOS A TODOS KIOMI


	2. conosiendonos

Bueno… este es mi primer fic, y quiero decir que (no se porke se pone esto peor no seré menos XD) los personajes de Naruto pertenecen… si creanme (aparece un tipo con unos papeles) O.o T-T …. Noticias de ultimo minuto… los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen…-- ; si fueran míos… se los arriendo a cada una MENOS A NARUTO que es mío XD…

Este fic será Sasu naru Siiiiiiii los será aunque no lo parezca . 

Gomen a todos… si no les gusta pero.. aki ta el cap 2

Espero que lo disfruten.. (es medio relleno kisas.. pero en el 3 ya se pone MUY BUENO ) y como este es medio malo.. el 3 lo pondré muuuuuy pronto

Este cap se lo dedico a dos personas; a mi hermanita (nexan… para tuuu) y para Fati.. porke.. ella me ayudo a subirlo y hacerle cambios además de decirme que estaba muy bueno gracias /

Bien dejo de dar lata aki esta el cap.

Saludos Kiomi

-------------------------------------------0--------------------------------

_**conociéndonos**_

Luego de un rato ya estaban en la calle central de Konoha, pasando cerca de una infinidad de tiendas sin decir una sola palabra.

Bueno -se aventuro a hablar Naruto-¿Quisiera ver algo? ; Quizás ir a comprar algo en especial o comer ¿visitar algún lugar?

Pues me gustaría que me mostraras tu cosas, después de todo tu me enseñaras- le respondió amablemente Kiomi caminando a su lado-Si quieres podemos simplemente hablar.

Bueno que tal si – Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por alguien que corría a lo lejos y gritaba su nombre.

Naruto por fin te veo- Le hablo un chico alto delgado, el cual parecía que estaba realmente hastiado-La Hokage me mando a decirte que te quiere temprano mañana en su despacho.

Muchas gracias Shikamaru, ¿no sabes para que me quiere la anciana allí? –Le pregunto Naruto

No me preguntes cosas tan problemáticas yo solo cumplo con lo que me mando- Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando se percato de que Kiomi estaba ahí- Por cierto, excelente prueba y que buenos reflejos, ase tiempo que no veía técnicas así, adiós- Y así se fue por el mismo camino que por el que venia murmurando cosas sobre algo problemático y las nubes.

Bueno ese era Shikamaru, pero parece que ya lo conoces-Dijo Naruto mirándola extrañado

Ah si, fue uno de mis examinadores, recuerdas que dije que tuve que pasar una prueba, pues el estaba ahí –le respondió Kiomi- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- recibiendo un si por respuesta de Naruto-No olvídalo- Siguió caminando sin dejar de mirar a un punto detrás de ellos.

No puedes dejarme con la duda –Naruto salio corriendo detrás de ella –Dime- Finalmente poniéndose delante de ella para llamar su atención.

Pues-dudo un poco para luego abrir muchos sus ojos y apuntar detrás de Naruto- ¡¿Que es eso que viene a toda velocidad hacia nosotros! –Apenas le dio tiempo a Naruto de darse la vuelta para ver que una sombra negra se acercaba y se lanzaba sobre el.

Jajajaja-Naruto reía en el suelo con un simpático perro encima de el que lo lamía repetidas veces –Akamaru ya déjame jajaja- trataba de sacarse el animal de encima –Kiba dile que me deje – Un tanto cansado Kiba se acercaba corriendo.

Hola Naruto- Saludo Kiba recuperando el aliento-Lo siento Naruto no se que le paso a Akamaru te vio desde lejos y corrió asta aquí, por cierto ¿quien es ella? -Dijo al ver que Kiomi ahora jugaba con Akamaru.

Ella es nueva aquí, es la sobrina de Kakashi-sensei- Kiba se le quedo mirando, era raro que Akamaru se diera tanto con un extraño y ahora estaba tirado en el suelo asiendo trucos.

Hola soy Kiba y este es Akamaru – Dijo acercándose a Kiomi

Hola soy Kiomi-Le saludo con una sonrisa y un movimiento de mano- Que lindo perro tienes y además de todo es muy poderoso, se nota que lo as criado muy bien.

Si exacto, pero como sabes que no es un perro común y corriente- interrogo Kiba.

Pues porque emite un chacra muy pedroso, además de que esta muy feliz eso significa que lo tratas muy bien y lo cuidas mucho, su pelaje es muy suave-Respondió Kiomi

Bueno- Dijo Kiba un tanto sorprendido- es tiempo de irnos Akamaru, hoy debemos seguir entrenando, por cierto Naruto si vez a Hinata y a Shino, diles que los espero en el bosque que no tarden mucho, aunque puede que el retrasado sea yo -Y así se echo a correr desapareciendo rápidamente.

Bueno ese es Kiba pertenece a un clan que interactúa mucho con los perros - Naruto de acerco a Kiomi- ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar?-Pero en ese instante a ambos les sonó el estomago.

Creo que estábamos pensando lo mismo-Dijo algo sonrojada Kiomi- A donde podemos comer algo delicioso, y con poco dinero, deje casi todo con mi ojisan incluyendo el dinero.

Pues por ser nueva te invitare, pero después tendrás que invitarme tu- Le dijo Naruto-Bueno iremos a Ichiraku es un puesto de ramen el mejor ramen del mundo dattebayo.

¿Ramen? -Pregunto Kiomi- e escuchado de el pero nunca lo e probado

¡QUE!-Dijo con incredulidad Naruto- Entonces apurémonos para que lo pruebes de inmediato

Se fueron a Ichiraku, luego de comer dos tazones de ramen cada uno se fueron a caminar y hablar de banalidades, se les izo algo tarde.

¿Que puedes decirme de ese tal Sasuke?- le pregunto Kiomi – ¿es algo misterioso no crees?

El es un chico muy especial – le respondió Naruto mirando el cielo –solo le cuesta confiera en las personas.

¿Es muy importante para ti?- lo miro interrogante

El… es – dudo unos momentos- mi mejor amigo, casi un hermano, es lo mas cercano que tengo – evito mirarla pues sus mejillas se avían sonrojado- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Kiomi lo miro – es que…cuando los vi juntos – Naruto la mira con cara de confusión- es que llegue un poco antes con Kakashi-ojisan, como te decía mientras esperaban no pude evitar fijarme en que se miraban a la distancia como intentando decir algo.

¿Nosotros? – Naruto la miro asombrado- que tendría yo que mirar a ese Sasuke-baka – se hizo el ofendido.

Creo que ya debería irme donde la Hokage-Dijo Kiomi tratando de cortar ese tema, hablar de Sasuke era algo que traía diversas reacciones - Me la e pasado muy bien contigo, gracias por esta tarde.

No fue nada, sabes la Hokage me quería ver mañana, mejor la sorprenderé y boy a ir ahora mismo, así mañana no tendré que verla – Dijo Naruto sonriendo y asiendo que su cara pareciera mas la de un zorrito.

Bueno así no tendré que ir sola –Le dijo sonriendo Kiomi

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar Kiomi dijo que quería llevarle la Hokage unas flores que vio en el camino como agradecimiento por el buen recibimiento, como no tenia dinero decido cortarlas de un rosal cercano, era rápida sacando las rosas sin tocar las espinas pero en ese momento salio un gato de entre los arbustos asiendo que se clavara una espina en la palma de la mano, al ver esto Naruto se acerco a ella y tomo su mano (para ver como estaba) pero algo extraño pasó, fue como si un golpe de corriente pasara por su cuerpo y de pronto todo fue oscuridad.

Bueno.. asta aquí el cap.. (no me maten…) se que no esta muy interesante.. Pero me esforcé mucho buscando en la mitología japonesa cosa sobre los bijuu y tiene bases todo lo que estoy poniendo.. (excepto Kiomi)

Bueno… a los que les gusto y dejaron REW GRACIIAS.. AHJORA LOS CONTESTO

Ms.skull : NEXANNN muchas gracias por todo… por apoyarme en este fic y decirme que era bueno, no sabes como te lo agradezco

himeno-Asakura : gracias por decir que te gusto el titulo jejeje me cranee mucho con el XD pues… Kiomi guarda un gran secreto que se sabrá muy pronto espero que sigas leyendo

Kandara : PUES ke puedo decir… as sido de lo mas sincera.. SI HAY MUXO MEJORES KE EL MIO JEJEJE pero con el solo exo de ke me digas ke igual esta bueno me as alegrado mucho, si tienes ideas mandalas y.. gracias por darle una oportunidad

Kyroa-chan : hola pues.. te digo la verdad este fic lo hice para mi XD y no iba a ser sasu naru.. (por eso la historia empieza asi) pero.. me di cuenta de que estaba tirando mucho APRA ese lado asi ke.. SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SERA SASU NARU pido paciencia.. abra encuentros pero.. primero tengo ke contar lo de los bijuus . pero.. apenas termine eso.. VERAS MUCHO SASU NARU Y MUCHA ACCION

AISHITERU-SHUICHI : ke bueno ke te gusto… jejej y? Actualice pronto?

Espero ke leas los siguientes caps

Dani: Gracias mi "maho no mori" jejeje siiiiiiii gracias por leerlo y dejarme mensajito

En fin.. aki ta el cap espero ke te guste y.. como he escrito arto.. pues.. ke actualisare muy pronto

Bueno gracias a los que lo leyeron

Lo seguiré aunque no lo lean de todas formas XD

Besitos a todos Kiomi


	3. Preguntas sin respuestas

BIEN EMPIESO DANDO LA LATA JEJEJE

ESTE CAPITULO LO SUBO HOY (PORKE NO ABRA MAS ASTA EL LUNES) PORKE… ME DIERON PENITA… OSEA. YO COMO LECTORA VI EL CAP ANTERIROR Y ESTUBO MUY CORTO ASI KE ... EN RECOMPENSA SUBO ESTE HOY MISMO … ESPERO KE LES GUSTE Y EN EL PROXIMO ABRA LAS ANCIADAS RESPUESTAS DE LO KE ES KIOMI (APLUAUSOS POR FAVOR …) SERA UN CAP MUY LARGO AVISO (JUNTARE DOS ) EN CASO DE KE NO PUEDA HACER ESO … (ES POSIBLE ..) SERA CORTO PERO PARA EL MIERCOLES ESTARA LA VERDAD DE KIOMI XD …

Nexan te dedico este cap.. porke.. nos pusimos en la buena.. (no kiero ke te enojes mas conmigo o sufro tt)

Bien dejo de dar lata aki esta el cap.

Saludos Kiomi

-------------------------------------------0--------------------------------

_**Preguntas sin respuestas **_

Sasuke caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha meditando sobre lo ocurrido, no solo lo de ese día sino que replanteándose cosas de su pasado, el cual creía olvidado.

"No puedo creer que esa chica me causara esto, me precio que al mirarla a los ojos, aunque fue por un mínimo de tiempo, pudiera ver todo en mi interior, mis secretos mas profundos, me sentí indefenso ante esa mirada, nunca me había pasado algo parecido. Yo Uchiha Sasuke asustado de una mirada, no pude más que huir de ese lugar".

Mientras Sasuke caminaba vio a Kiomi y Naruto caminando por la calle principal, siquiera supo como llego ahí, fue a traído por una fuerza extraña, los vio desde lejos pensando que no se daría cuenta de su presencia pero en ese instante le pareció que ella pudo verlo a la distancia, se sintió como si estuviera haciendo algo malo al espiar de esa manera, pero siguió observando, le pareció que decía algo a Naruto y cuando pensó que había sido descubierto apuntó hacia otro lado y apareció Kiba con Akamaru.

Decidió que era suficiente y se fue a su casa sumiéndose otra vez en sus pensamientos cada vez más lejanos y oscuros, llego a su casa solo para tirarse en su cama y seguir pensando.

"Porque tuve que seguirlos, ¿que estas haciendo con ella tan feliz Naruto, hacía tiempo que no veía esa sonrisa en tu rostro. Porque me siento así… es como si me doliera el pecho, como cuando…no… la palabra traición ronda en mi cabeza... Solo hablaban, que me pasa… la siento una amenaza… y esa mirada, estoy seguro de que me vio aunque no dijo nada, no quiero quedarme otra vez solo...Naruto…."

"No puedo creer que esto me este pasando ahora, creía haberlo olvidado, no quiero mas estos recuerdos en mí. Creí que te había abandonado Itachi, pero sigues aquí torturándome lenta y dolorosamente, estos recuerdos que me persiguen y que creí haberlos enterrado en lo profundo de mi alma, con solo una mirada salen a flote"

"Tres años han transcurrido desde que todo paso, cuando me perdí en una oscuridad profunda, pocos saben que me sucedió, pero lo prefiero así, no quiero ser visto otra vez por la gente como el niño desvalido del que todos deben compadecerse, se que le traje mas de un problemas a todos desapareciendo dos años, especialmente a Naruto y Sakura…..y no se si me arrepiento, quizás solo debí hacer que todos me olvidaran para siempre, no sirvo, ni siquiera a Orochimaru le hubiera servido, quizás solo debí hundirme definitivamente en mi oscuridad o simplemente desaparecer para siempre"

"Quizás si Naruto me escuchara ahora no haría otra cosa mas que golpearme ¿lo arias Naruto? ¿Golpearme y luego abrasarme diciendo que nunca me dejaras, dime que lo aras, no entiendo pero ahora mas que nunca necesito sentir tus brazos alrededor mío… aunque sea un simple abraso, realmente no soy mas que una molestia, intente matarlo, segado por mi odio hacia mi hermano y ansias de poder, viendo que solo el quería salvarme. Si Naruto, aunque no lo digas o quizás no sepas tu eres la luz y yo no seré mas que una sombra para toda la eternidad, sin mas propósito que el de envolver en la perdición todo lo que quiero incluyéndome a mi mismo, sálvame de mi mismo Naruto…déjame ver otra vez aquel resplandor que me saco ya una vez de las tinieblas"

Con estos pensamiento Sasuke se quedo totalmente dormido, no se limito a cambiarse de ropa simplemente se durmió con lo puesto solo el sus pensamientos y la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

En otro lugar se podía ver a un chico de cabellos rubios andar por unos pasillos los cuales parecían un laberinto el cual conocía muy bien, siguió el camino que ya otras veces había recorrido hasta llegar a una enorme jaula de la cual se podía ver un kanji con la palabra "sello", unos enormes ojos amarillos y unos dientes filosos.

¿Que se supone que paso? ¿Por que estoy aquí?-Le pregunto Naruto sin rodeos al gran demonio.

Eso debería preguntártelo yo niñato-El gran demonio lo observo, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía, se había vuelto mas alto y cada vez se parecía mas al 4º Hokage.

¿Es que no lo sabes? Tu el gran Kyubi ¿no sabe porque estamos aquí?- Dijo sin temor alguno el chico zorro.

Estas desafiándome muchachito- Se alzo el Kyubi tratando de sacar una de sus patas por entre las rejas- Quizás te has vuelto tan débil que no pudiste continuar y ahora necesitas mi energía-sonrió con autosuficiencia.

No lo creas solo estaba con Kiomi y…-Pareció recordar algo importante.

Te has desmallado por una hembra JAJAJAJAJAJA –Rió estrenduosamente el Kyubi – No podrías ser mas patético.

No es eso, yo solo tome su mano y algo extraño paso –Naruto hablaba mas consigo mismo que con el demonio- entonces me pareció ver algo una imagen y luego aparecí aquí.

¿Que clase de imagen?- Pregunto el Kyubi demostrando algo de interés en sus palabras.

Era…. era... una mujer quizás, no lo se era algo borroso solo recuerdo algo como un fuego verde en una mano o eso me pareció –Dijo dudando-una llama verde.

No puede ser- El Kyubi se retito de la jaula y empezó a dar vueltas en su prisión- Debes tener cuidado mocoso, sobretodo ahora.

¿Sabes lo que significa? – Pregunto Naruto ansioso

¿Que si lo se? - Interrogo el demonio de nueve colas –Si, solo te diré que espero que no sea lo que pienso, porque si lo es estaremos en problemas, bueno, mas otro que tu.

Y con estas palabras Naruto empezó a recobrar la conciencia no entendiendo muy bien las últimas palabras del demonio, pero si era para que el Kyubi se inquietara tendría que ser algo grave, aunque ahora que lo pensaba ¿cuidado con que exactamente?

Después de haber pensado unos minutos se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el hospital de Konoha, no se encontraba solo había otro paciente a su lado pero no podía ver quien era pues había una cortina entre ellos.

Solo pasaron unos segundos para que se abriera la puerta y entrara Tsunade con un libro gigante el cual dejo caer al suelo al ver a Naruto sentado en la camilla.

Pero… si lo intentamos todo y no – Solo se abalanzo sobre el y lo abraso fuertemente –Que demonios te paso, llevas durmiendo una semana.

Esta noticia le callo como balde de agua fría, nunca imagino que eso fuera posible, ni siquiera después de una batalla había dormido tanto.

¿Que sucedió Tsunade no bachan? -Pregunto extrañado Naruto, pero antes de que hablara le pregunto-¿Quien esta en esa camilla? Quizás no sea bueno que escuche lo que hablaremos.

Ahí esta…-Dudo Tsunade- ¿de verdad no recuerdas que sucedió?- recibió un movimiento de cabeza del rubio indicando que no- bueno... ahí esta Kiomi.

Naruto se sorprendió mucho con estas palabras, ¿porque esto le había afectado a ella también? su cabeza parecía que quería explotarle y al ver que Naruto se ponía pálido Tsunade le dijo que después seguirían su conversación, por ahora era bueno descansar, dejando a Naruto lleno de preguntas, y con estas interrogantes se fue quedando profundamente dormido.

Bueno.. asta aquí el cap.. (no me maten…) se que no esta muy interesante..mas encima con mas preguntas

POR ALGO EL CAP SE LLAMA PREGUNTAS SIN RESPUESTA JEJEJEJE ASI KE LAS RESPUESTAS DESPUES :P ahora las unikas respuestas serán las de los REW

Bueno… a los que les gusto y dejaron REW GRACIIAS... AHORA LOS CONTESTO

Kandara : pues que te puedo decir… gracias.. (igual ahora no te sorprenderé nada porque ya viste lo de los Bijuu pero.. aun no sabes comos eran :p así que igual tengo mi cartita )

AISHITERU-SHUICHI : PUES AKI TAAAAAAA ACTUALICEEEEE JEJEJE

AVER… SASU NARU HABRA SI O SI… PERO DE APOKITO.. porke como dije antes.. este fic no era sasu naru asi ke tuve ke hacerle muxos cambios pero… sin ke me alteraran la historia muxo.. claro ke le puse aunke pokitas cosas… pero desde el 8 .. veras or todos lados.. pero antes devo explicar lo de los bijuus teniendo eso listo se viene todo el sasu naru ( y creo ke lemon aver si me sale XD)

RiYu-chan : Oh pues…. Pues…. Me as dejado con una gran idea con lo ke dijiste de Kiomi… tenia pensado algo asi.. pero.. no se… tengo ke pensar.. aunke ya tengo el final jejeje kyaaaaaaaaaa no se, no se… aver ke ago con lo del Kyubi me lo pensare

TU INER NO ESTA MAL TRANKILA.. (AVECES ES BUENOD EJARLAS SALIR ) (INER: TU NUNKA ME DEJAS SALIR ¬¬) JEJEJE IGNORALA

AVER… PUES YA.. KE NOA GO MAS PUBLICIDAD… GOMEN…

POR CIERTO AKI MIIIIIIIIIIIIII NARU CHAN TE MANDA SALUDOS NARUUUUUUUUUUUUU ¡!

Naruto : Si? Me llamaste?

Kiomi: sip ke bueno ke viniste aki mi amiga ya ke dice ke eres de ella, dale un consuelo y mandale besitos

Naruto: de ella? E… ok.. solo porke me lo pides… BESOSSSSSSSSSS ( Naruto se va a comer ramen) :P espero ke te alla agradado XD

kitty cat :pues… intento ser lo mas creativa posible… enserio …pues… con lo ke dices… este es el Naruto ke yo veo… según yo Naruto es algo despistado muy alegre y con el paso de los años esta un poko mas reflexivo… sigue siendo un tanto explosivo peor … se la piensa un poko mas ( lamento si piensas ke no capture el personaje.. pero nos ek mas decirte) Muxas gracias pro lo ke me dijiste realmente no piense ke me lo tome mal… asi me fijo mas y alo mejor me idealice muxo a Naruto y lo cambie demasiado.. Avísame porfis

Lizzamoonpotter : claro tu lo as leido casi todo.. jejeje sakale la lengua a los ke no XD peor.. tu lo leíste sin yaoi… ellas son mas afortunada? Tendrás ke leer todo otra vez XD pobre… pero sip .. ocupo tus consejos siempre asi ke… ahí veras.. (TE PEDIRE ALLUDA CON EL LEMON DESPUES JAJAJAJA ASI KE ME SOPORTAAS VALE?) cuídate

Kyroa-chan: siiiiiii TT salio tan corto.. ke me apiade de toas.. (debí poner estos dos como uno solo.. pero cuando me fije ya había cometido el error asi ke… por eso aki .. esta pero de aki al LUNES NADA . o me alcanzan y no podré escribir porke me estresarte con la Universidad asi no las dejo con las dudas )

Respecto a tu duda…. Pues.. ella…. NO TE DIRE NADA PORKE SINO TE EMARRO EL FIC XD JAJAJA na.. solo te dire ke andas tan serca y tan lejos a la vez (te deje en las mismas ) gomen pero ya lo sabrás

himeno-Asakura :PUES SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII VIVA EL SASU NARUUUUUUUU JEJEJE PUE SKE PASO? ESE CAP ACEPTO KE FUE UN VIL RELLENO PEOR TAN NESESAIO POR LO KE VIERON KE PASO CON SASUKE ASI KE… GOMEN . SE KE LO DEJE OTRA VEZ CON LA DUDA PERO EL LUNES ESTARA LISTO .. (LO SUBIRE EL DOMINGO JEJEJE BIEN TARRDE APRA KE ESTE EL LUNES)

KE MAS.. KE MAS… ESOP GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO EM ASES FELIZ

Bueno gracias a los que lo leyeron TT no pensé ke gustaría tanto …

Lo seguiré aunque no lo lean de todas formas XD (no se kien pidió lemon . pero.. SIIII ABRA…. Aunque no me lo pidan tan pronto porfis mas adelante.. pero valdrá la espera)

Besitos a todos Kiomi


	4. Acontecimientos extraños y las ansiadas

BIEN EMPIESO DANDO LA LATA JEJEJE

ESTE CAPITULO ES EXTRA LARGO (COMPARADO CON LOS KE HE SUBIDO, ESKE JUNTE DOS PORKE ESTABA MUY CORTO EL 4)

Bueno aki Por fin la verdad de Kiomi… PORFINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN T T lloro de alegría

Espero que les guste… gracias por leer y esop

Bien dejo de dar lata aki esta el cap.

Saludos Kiomi

-------------------------------------------0--------------------------------

**_Acontecimientos extraños y las ansiadas respuestas  _**

Los ojos le pesaban pero aun así sintió la necesidad enorme de abrirlos rápidamente, encontrándose con Kiomi a unos centímetros de su cara, en otra situación quizás se hubiera sonrojado pero su mirada era otra, le infundía miedo, solo pensó en alejarse, pero ella le tomo del brazo al ver que este se movía.

Por fin te encuentro-Dijo con una voz mucho mas profunda y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que dejaría sin habla al mismo Sasuke- Me ha costado, pero aun me falta el otro.

Naruto no savia de que hablaba, solo sentía una enorme presión en su brazo, la miro a los ojos con algo de temor, cosa rara en el pero todo era tan repentino. Cuando la miro se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se veían más verdes, tanto que le recordaron a dos llamas de fuego, quiso apartar su mirada pero en ese ínstate fue como si Kiomi reaccionara y su mirada se volvió normal otra vez, lo miraba con cara de miedo, con cara de desconcierto.

¿Que…que esta pasando...que ago aquí?- Pregunto Kiomi -¿Y por que tengo tu brazo en mis manos?

Naruto la miro muy confundido, se soltó del agarre y se sentó en la camilla, la miro e intento aclara las ideas, que avía pasado ase unos minutos, si no la conociera hubiera pensado que quería matarlo, además las cosas que dijo, siguió pensando asta que decidió hablar.

¿Tu, no recuerdas nada?-Le pregunto aun sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

Yo-dudo Kiomi- estábamos de camino a ver a la Hokage y recogí flores, un gato, la espina- se levanto y empezó recordar – tu mano, oscuridad…..-Lo miro y se acerco lentamente-¿Te hice daño? -Dijo mirando su brazo rojo y aun con las marcas de los dedos por la presión ejercida.

El miro su brazo y le dijo que estaba bien, luego se formo un silencio incomodo para ambos, asta que Naruto la miro y se fijo que estaba llorando en silencio pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ella hablo.

Lo siento- Le dijo entre sollozos- Porque debe pasarme esto a mi-Dijo tapándose la cara con sus manos para finalmente salir corriendo de ahí chocando en la entrada con una enfermera.

Naruto pensó en seguirla pero estaba impactado con lo sucedido, fue cuando escucho una pequeña explosión y en medio del humo apareció Kakashi.

Hola Naruto-Le saludo alegre el ninja copia –Veo que te encuentras mejor, espero que Kiomi también lo este hoy-Se acerco a la cortina pero antes de que la abriera Naruto le hablo.

Ella no esta ahí- Hablo muy serio – Acaba de irse

Kakashi solo lo miro y le dijo con voz alegre-Que bien, entonces ya despertó y ¿se encuentre bien cierto, me tenia algo preocupado-dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Kakashi-sensei, puedo preguntarte algo –Dijo Naruto mirando hacia la ventana, recibiendo un si por respuesta- ¿Que clase de persona es Kiomi y que esta haciendo realmente aquí?-sentencio sorprendiendo enormemente a Kakashi.

A que viene esa pregunta – Le dijo Kakashi tratando de restarle importancia.

Tu solo respondeme- Le dijo mirándolo por primera vez y mostrando determinación en sus ojos dándole a entender que el algo savia y quería mas información, Naruto avía madurado mucho en todos esos años, ya no era tan ingenuo como antes.

¿Que es lo que a pasado?-Le pregunto serio Kakashi

Yo….desperté y la tenia encima de mí, también me dijo unas cosa extrañas… luego no recordaba nada….se fue corriendo de aquí-le dijo Naruto mirándolo interrogante.

¿Que fue lo que te dijo? – le dijo Kakashi acercándose preocupado asustando un poco a Naruto

Me dijo que por fin me encontró…. Pero que le faltaba otro, ¿sabes que quiso decir con eso? – Le pregunto Naruto

Kakashi solo se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda, serrando un puño con fuerza, le pareció que murmuraba algo como "no ahora", luego se dirigió a la puerta.

Te recomiendo que no salgas de aquí… hablare con la Hokage y volveré-Le dijo Kakashi cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Kakashi se fue apresuradamente a buscar a la Hokage, era tal su apuro que decidió aparecerse sabiendo que no era apropiado ya que siempre se debía avisar al entrar en su oficina.

Un estallido y humo fue el precedente de su llegada, viéndola ahí revisando unos papeles se disculpo rápidamente y antes de que pudiera decir algo dijo-Se a ido y ataco a Naruto-Aquellas palabras fueron sufrientes para que la Hokage se diera por enterada de todo, se levanto y se acerco al peli-plateado.

Cuando ocurrió todo –Pregunto la Godaime saliendo apresuradamente de su oficina

Esta mañana- Le respondió Kakashi que la seguía de cerca- llegué a ver a Kiomi y me encontré a Naruto solo…sospecha demasiado, ¿será prudente que le digamos todo después de lo acontecido?- Kakashi la miro esperando una respuesta.

Quizás sea demasiado pronto-Lo miro Tsunade mientras corrían por los tejados- Esto no debería estar pasando ahora.

Lo olvidaba- Interrumpió Kakashi – Hablo con el – pero no pudo terminar pues Tsunade freno en seco- A que te refieres-pregunto- Le dijo que por fin lo encontró y que faltaba otro.

No teníamos previsto eso- Contesto analizando la situación- Tendrá muchas preguntas, y creo que deberíamos contestárselas…pero no todas, si se presento y no le izo nada es que el puede controlarla, así que será mejor tenerlos juntos, Hatake busca a Kiomi y llevabala a mi oficina, esperame cuanto sea necesario, yo iré a hablar con Naruto y lo llevare ahí-Dijo mientras se separaban.

Solo corría sin fijarse por donde iba, no le importaba si tropezaba con alguien, solo quería escapar, desaparecer, asta que ya sus piernas no pudieron mas, ahí se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de un puente, se dirigió ahí para descansar y tratar de relajarse mirando el agua, le paresia un lugar nostálgico, muchas cosas memorables avían pasado ahí, el lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos, solo podía sentirlos, era una de sus habilidades, cerro los ojos y se dejo arrastrar por los sonidos envolventes de su alrededor, pero cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que tenia compañía.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-Pregunto casi sin mirar

¿No es algo que deba responderte o si?-solo camino a su lado y paso de largo.

Espera…-Le dijo tomando su brazo-no quiero estar sola…se que no nos llevamos bien pero, por favor no me dejes sola Sasuke.

Porque debería yo acompañarte – La miro desafiante-Buscaste a Naruto o algún otro idiota que te haga compañía, yo no estoy de niñero- Sentencio zafándose bruscamente del agarre dejando a Kiomi estática unos segundos.

Esta bien… lo merezco, vete, vete a compadecerte a ti mismo en tu oscura habitación, si tu no cambias nada cambiara… o esperas que alguien lo haga por ti- Le dijo Kiomi en un tono serio, lo miro a los ojos dejando estupefacto a Sasuke quien no alcanzo a reaccionar, fue un segundo de descuido y ya tenia a Kiomi detrás con un kunai en su garganta y su brazo derecho en su espalda imposibilitándolo de defenderse- Y agrádese que no te mato aquí mismo- Le dijo alejándose rápidamente.

Como era posible que una persona pudiera cambiar en un segundo, además las cosas que le dijo, era como si supiera todo de el, pero eso era imposible "Quien demonios es esta chica… parece que no me equivoque al pensar que no era normal, nunca fallo en este tipo de cosas, además era muy rápida, si así lo quisiera me hubiera matado ahí mismo… que la detuvo" se quedo estático por varios minutos asta que decidió que era hora de marcharse, nada ganaría con estar parado ahí.

En otro lugar se encontraba Tsunade tratando de explicar lo sucedido a Naruto, pero no savia como empezar.

Bueno Naruto veras… no me es fácil contarte todo esto, menos ahora, pero creo que será lo mejor para todos-Se sentó a su lado, en la camilla, Naruto la miro atentamente-Después de que termine de hablar iremos a mi oficina, ya estas bien así que no veo razón por la que sigas aquí- Le miro tratando de descifrar algo que la hiciera arrepentirse de hablar pero en la cara de Naruto solo había decisión y deseo de saber la verdad- Comenzare , pero te pido discreción con lo que te diré ahora-recibió un asentamiento de cabeza por parte de Naruto y así comenzó

Bueno ase algún tiempo revisando entre los papeles a los cuales solo tiene acceso los Hokages, encontré un pergamino con la leyenda de los "Bijuu" o nueve demonios.

Todo se remonta a muchos años atrás Isanami e Izanagi dos grandes dioses tuvieron una preciosa niña llamada Hikaru, pero al ver la envidia de los otros dioses y de los hombres por su gracia y belleza decidieron brindarle grandes poderes y enviarla a la tierra, pues los hombres eran menos peligrosos que los otros dioses, la niña al verse sola creo unos guardianes, empezando por Shukaku quien al ser un zorrito-perro era muy juguetón y leal, por ser el primero le tomo gran cariño, pero la niña al no tener control de el, en las noches cambiaba e iba a pueblos para destrozarlos volviendo en la mañana tranquilo, fue así que la niña se fue ganado el odio de los aldeanos. Y así que conforme pasaban los años Hikaru fue creando más bijuus protectores según sus necesidades, asta que por fin término creando al Kyubi para que le pusiera orden a los otros al ser el más astuto.

Al nombrar al demonio zorro Naruto no pudo evitar mirarse donde debería estar el sello y sin decir nada siguió mirando a Tsunade sin perder palabra alguna.

Al ser el más consentido, el Kyubi se gano la envidia de todos, especialmente de Yamada no Orochi, el demonio con forma de serpiente, el portador de las ocho colas, que al ser creado el Kyubi pasó a ser el segundo más fuerte.

Hikaru un día fue llamada por una diosa sin saber que era una trampa pues quería apoderarse de los guardianes, pero ella era astuta y si algo llegaba a pasarle todos entrarían en un profundo sueño y no causarían males. Hikaru fue sellada en una piedra la cual fue entregada a una sacerdotisa para que la pusiera en un lugar purificado y así no pudiera salir y los demonios esparcidos en los elementos en de los que fueron creados, pero la malvada Diosa no contenta con eso encontró la forma de sacarlos de su sueño, primero izo que dos de los Bijuu, Nekomata y Houkou se fueran en contra del Kyubi pues in el, el resto seria fácil de manejar pero fueron fácilmente derrotados por este. Pero ella no se rindió y llamo a Yamada no Orochi a quien le brindo mucho poder, luego de una batalla de 100 años, el Kyubi gano, pues Yamada no Orochi no era la suficientemente poderoso, los dioses al ver a Kyubi ser tan leal le regalaron otra cola y cada 100 años al Kyubi le salía otra cola asiéndolo mas poderoso.

Se dice que el Kyubi solo buscaba a su princesa y a la malvada Diosa, que al ver lo que izo, los otros dioses la convirtieron en bruja.

Bien Naruto esa es la historia- Le dijo Tsunade mirándolo.

Lo entiendo todo muy bien… pero que tiene que ver esto con Kiomi y lo que acaba de pasar- le dijo contrariado-Además es solo una leyenda.

Así lo pensé también, pero entre los papeles encontré anotaciones de investigaciones que asía el tercero, en donde decía que a las manos del Yondaime había llegado una extraña piedra para ser escondida aquí en la aldea , y con ella una extraña adivina que preguntaba por ella, al no querer entregársela le dijo que una desgracia pasaría, una semana después llego el temible Kyubi, el resto ya lo sabes-izo una pausa- La piedra le fue entregada a uno de los mejores ninjas que por mas cuidados que tubo no pudo evitar que se rompiera justo después de que el Kyubi fuera sellado, de la piedra apareció una bebe, al no saber que hacer con ella, decidieron tenerla al cuidado de el tercer Hokage junto con el niño en el que fue sellado el Kyubi.

Naruto abrió grande los ojos, tratando de asimilar lo que le decían- ¿Quieres decir que Kiomi es la Princesa que creo los nueve Bijuu?

Si-Le dijo Tsunade levantándose- los criaron juntos asta que ella empezó a preguntar por el Kyubi, era como si algo la poseyera en momentos y de alguna forma se supo que ella salio de la piedra, así que la culparon de traer la desgracia con ella, pensaron que lo mejor era tenerla lejos de la aldea y fue trasladada, lejos de los Bijuu se comportaba normal, pero a los 12 años sorprendió a todos diciendo que era el momento de despertar y volver a unirse.

Cuando me entere pensé en traerla de inmediato y enterarme de todo bien de una buena vez. Bueno Naruto ahora que lo sabes vamos a mi oficina que nos espera una buena plática-Y así se llevó a Naruto quien no hablo en todo el camino hasta llegar a la oficina.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno.. asta aquí el cap.. (no me maten…)

Bueno las ansiadas respuestas por fin.. espero que ahora ke ya dije todo lo ke tenia ke decir .. empiezo a poner sasu naru (siento gente aplaudir jejeje) pues eso si se fijan el apellido de Kiomi es hakuri y su nombre real es hiraku (un juego de palabras jejeje) espero que les allá gustado.. dejen artos mensajitos y esop en el próximo cap será un preludio (alias relleno) pero como ser corto actualización pronta asi que en esa actualización ósea cap 6 si aun se contar XD ahí abra sasu naru puro (por fin llegue a donde keria) asi ke .. esperenlo

AHORA CONTESTO REW

**Kandara** : espero que la ke tenga ke morir no sea ni yo ni mi fic, pero muxas gracias por siempre decir ke esta bueno y eso, me gusta leer comentarios mas por ser mi primera historia subida (aun no me la creo ke a alguien le guste XD) pero muxas gracias .. aver si te gusta este cap.

**himeno-Asakura** : aver aver… espero ke este cap si te haya aclarado dudas, si aun persisten (paresco medico XD) pues deja un rew con las dudas y te las contesto yo no problem.

Con respecto a lo de Naruto…(NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO¡¡¡¡)

Naruto: SI? Siempre me llamas a estas horas, kio-chan es tarde kiero dormir

Kio-chan : jejeje Narutin mi amiga aki kiere besitos le mandas? Por mi?

Naruto: bueno… e… Himeko.. Besitos para ti de yop Uzumaki Naruto

Kio-Chan: ademas dice ke te kiere muxo.. aki tienes una fans … Naruto? Ah…. U.U se a dormido… pobre trabaja muxo (lo exploto jejeje)

Aver…. Creo ke vi a Sasuke por ahí.. (SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡¡¡¡)

Sasuke : ke kieres ¬¬

Kio-Chan : Hey ke no me trates asi, Himeko dice ser la novia de tu hermanito kerido Itachi (ke también saldrá, paso dato XD) asi ke te manda saludos, supongo ke ella no kiere ke lo mates… algo ke decir? …………….. Sasuke? Oo KITA LAS MANOS DE MI NARU SASUKE ke are contigo…

Jejeje bueno gracias por tu REW espero ke te ayas reído un pokito con esta payasada XD pero sigue leyendo si? Y deja rew así te contesto mas tonterías XD bye bye

**Ms.skull** : NEXANNNNNNN DE CUANDO AKI TAN FORMAL? XD JAJAJA GRACIAS POR APOLLARME Y DARTE EL TIEMPO DE LEERLO OTRA VEZ… LA PARTE SIN YAOI Y AHORA YAOI… GRACIAS ENSERIO POR ESO TE KIERO IMOUTO YA TE DEJO TE ME CUIDAS Y NOS VEMOS ESTOS DIAS TE KERU (TROLA XD)

**Bueno gracias a los que lo leyeron TT no pensé ke gustaría tanto …**

**Lo seguiré aunque no lo lean de todas formas XD (no se kien pidió lemon . pero.. SIIII ABRA…. Aunque no me lo pidan tan pronto porfis mas adelante.. pero valdrá la espera) **

**Besitos a todos Kiomi**


	5. La extraña luz y nuestros recuerdos perd

BIEN EMPIESO DANDO LA LATA JEJEJE

ESTE CAP SI KE EXTRA LARGO..

PUES.. KE E JUTNADO DOS NUEVAMENTE PERO TODO POR USTEDES.. ASI ABANSO MAS.. ESPERO KE ELES GUSTE, SE LO DEDICO A MI NEXAN KE LA KIERO Y ME APOLLA

Bien dejo de dar lata aki esta el cap.

Saludos Kiomi

-------------------------------------------0--------------------------------

_**La extraña luz y nuestros recuerdos perdidos **_

Al llegar a la oficina se encontraron a Kiomi sentada junto a Kakashi quien observo sentarse a Tsunade detrás de su escritorio y a Naruto quedarse de pie mirándolos.

Bien Kiomi quiero que me cuentes todo ahora- Le miro Tsunade entrelazando sus dedos y solo dejando ver sus ojos.

Yo… lo siento Naruto- Le dijo mirándolo- lamento ser una cosa extraña y lamento haberte asustado-termino mientras unas lagrimas se le escapaban, asiendo que Naruto reaccionara

"como es posible que me comporte así, estoy asiendo lo que todos me asían, ella no es culpable de tener este destino, ella es como yo" pensó Naruto, luego se le acercó y le dijo- No tienes la culpa de nada yo te comprendo-poniendo una mano en su hombro y sonriéndole- estamos juntos en esto.

Ella se sorprendió mucho y en ese momento sus ojos volvieron a cambiar. Todos se sorprendieron y Naruto se puso en guardia, pues no sabían como podría reaccionar.

Me alegro de ver que mi querido Kyubi tenga un contenedor tan noble- Le dijo levantándose- Siento haberme comportado de esa manera, pero he pasado por muchas cosas como para desconfiar, solo quiero detener a los que están capturando a mis Bijuu, además debo advertir a Shukaku que es el mas próximo a ser la siguiente victima, por el temo- y si como apareció volvió a ser Kiomi quedando de rodillas por el esfuerzo.

Kakashi la tomo de los brazos y la ayudo a levantarse dejando a todos un tanto choqueados con lo acontecido, se miraron unos segundos procesando la información siendo Naruto quien rompiera el silencio.

¿Que se supone que significa eso?- Miro a la Godaime-¿Entonces Gaara esta en peligro? – Tsunade solo lo miro unos momentos para cerrar sus ojo en un asentimiento

Al parecer, pero debemos ver de quien y como-Miro a Kakashi- Envía un aviso a Suna y dile al Kazekage que le aremos una visita.

Kakashi luego de mirar unos segundos a Kiomi asintió y se fue lo más rápido posible por la puerta. Kiomi estaba pálida y miraba a la nada.

Yo…-Dijo pausadamente sorprendiendo a ambos- Lo lamento…Se que ya lo dije antes pero, lo siento…si les sirve de algo, unas palabra rondan mi cabeza, espero que les sirva- La miraron expectantes- Cuiden mis bijuu y cuídense de….Akatsuki.

No tubo que decir mas, comprendieron todo de inmediato, Akatsuki era una organización muy poderosa y se sabía que estaba buscando a los portadores de demonios, aun no se conocían sus verdaderos propósitos para hacerlo pero nada bueno seria si se traba de ninjas exiliados.

Muchas gracias Kiomi… te as esforzado mucho y as sido de gran ayuda-Le dijo Tsunade desde su escritorio mientras analizaba la situación-Seria bueno que descanses, si es posible mañana mismo partimos a Suna.

Muchas gracias Hokage-Sama, entonces me retiro…me alegra haber sido de ayuda-Se levanto como pudo pues aun estaba débil pero cuando se acercaba a la puerta Tsunade la detuvo.

No seria bueno que te fueras en esas condiciones, Naruto te acompañara asta su casa-Naruto la miro sin encontrar algo que objetar, no seria bueno dejarla irse sola y menos en esas condiciones.

Claro Bachan yo la acompaño a mi casa- solo le basto pronunciar esas palabras para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando-¿¿¿¿A mi casa, porque a mi casa- Le pregunto acercándose rápidamente.

Kiomi…-La miro la rubia- podrías esperar afuera mientras le doy unas instrucciones a Naruto… enseguida esta contigo-Kiomi solo asintió y se retiro cerrando la puerta tras de si- Naruto-lo miro por unos segundos- ¿no vez lo que acaba de pasar? –Naruto la miro extrañado-Ella cambio su forma y nos dijo información muy valiosa-Al ver que no entendida se explico mejor-¿Qué pasaría si eso sucede otra vez y no hay nadie que oiga lo que tiene que decir? o si se aparece Akatsuki a llevársela, ella es la única que puede llamar a los Bijuu y saber donde se encuentran cada uno, Kakashi trabajara esta noche y no podrá cuidara, así que esa será tu misión de hoy… espero reportes mañana y cuídala mucho Naruto.

Fue así que Naruto y Kiomi se fueron al departamento del primero. Su casa estaba casi igual que antes pero mucho mas ordenada, el paso de los años lo había cambiado en muchos sentidos. La deposito en una silla del pequeño comedor y calentó agua para servirse algo de ramen en caso de que tuviera hambre.

Kiomi… ¿quieres comer algo? –Al no recibir respuesta se acercó un poco más -Kiomi…

No quiero ser una molestia para ti Naruto, yo ni siquiera debería estar aquí…es tu casa y la estoy invadiendo-Lo miro avergonzada- Eres un buen chico pero...

Que no se diga mas, yo no te tengo por obligación… es bueno tener a alguien más en esta casa-Miro el pequeño lugar con nostalgia- Ahora… ¿quisieras comer algo de ramen conmigo?

Kiomi solo lo miro y asintió mas tranquila. Luego de comer una porción cada uno se quedo mirándolo unos momentos, asiendo que el rubio se sintiera algo incomodo

Te me ases familiar –Solo finalmente-Demasiado familiar

Naruto la miro unos instantes"Al parecer no recuerda que nos criaron juntos…aunque yo tampoco puedo hacerlo…quizás deba decírselo así recuerda algo".

Kiomi…-Dudo un poco- Nosotros fuimos criados juntos asta los 6 años… yo no lo recuerdo pero quizás tu puedas recordar mas que yo.

¿Nosotros?-Dudo unos momentos intentando hacer memoria-¿Estas seguro?

Pues eso es lo que me dijo la vieja hoy –Naruto se preguntaba porque no podía recordarla-No creo que allá mentido, además te me ases muy familiar.

Kiomi miro al exterior a través de la ventana que estaba cerca, intentaba hacer memoria pero no podía recordar nada, se sentía un tanto frustrada al saber que parte de sus recuerdos no estaban. Miro a Naruto, esa cara sabia que la había visto antes. Se levanto y se acerco a el lo miro mas de cerca, quito el protector de la cabeza y revolvió un poco los cabellos rubios, volvió a su lugar y siguió observando, podía sentirlo mas familiar al verlo así, pero aun no recordaba nada, ambos seguían en silencio observándose. Kiomi alargo una de sus manos e izo instintivamente una espiral con el dedo índice en la mesa, Naruto observaba cada movimiento de la mano paresia que mientras mas se acercaba al centro mas cerca estaba de recordar.

Cuando por fin termino alargo una mano para tocar el centro de la espiral, siendo ambos envueltos por una luz verde cegadora.

Kakashi corría por las calles de Konoha buscado algo en particular, un ninja para ser especifico, luego de haber mandado una carta a Suna informando de la llegada urgente de la Hokage y unos escoltas.

Se detuvo observado el lugar una pequeña casa, nada fuera de lo común excepto por su propietario, se dispuso a tocar la puerta luego de observarla unos instantes, esperando a que alguien saliera de la casa y lo dejara entrar.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a un chico pálido y de cabellos negros, miro al ex profesor interrogativo, ya era tarde para una visita, eso solo podía significar dos cosas, malas noticias o una misión, esperaba que fuera la última opción.

Que bueno que te encuentro Sasuke –Dijo el junin y sin esperar nada entro a la casa, dejando en la puerta al joven Uchiha.

Que sucede –Lo miro expectante serrando la puerta y caminado hacia el, detuvo sus pasos, ase algunos días Naruto estaba en el hospital la idea de que avía empeorado su condición o peor, muerto cruzo por su cabeza en ese instante congelándolo ante la idea de perder a la persona mas importante en su vida-¿es….Naruto? –las palabras apenas salían de su garganta, al decir esto los recuerdos de la noche anterior agolparon su cabeza.

Sasuke se encontraba caminando por las calles de Konoha sumido en sus pensamientos, ase días que quería visitar al rubio cuando supo que había perdido el conocimiento de forma misteriosa y se encontraba en compañía de esa chica, que paresia empeñarse en estar en todo lo que consentía al kitsune, al darse cuenta, ya se encontraba frente al hospital, era muy tarde para una visita, pero una mirada desde la ventana para ver si su mejor amigo estaba bien nadie se lo reprocharía, además, ¿Quién lo sabría? .

Fue así que trepo un árbol y se acerco a la ventana, desde ahí no se veía nada así que decidió entrar, nadie lo vería, abrió la ventana y entro sigilosamente y la vista que tuvo lo dejo maravillado, Naruto con sus cabellos revueltos su boca semi abierta y la poca luz que dejaba ver a través el árbol era una vista sublime, casi sin pensarlo se acerco a un lado de la cama y se dispuso a mirarlo, no fue conciente de cuando una de sus manos estuvo acariciando su cabello mientras so otra mano se perdía en las sabanas buscando su piel, ni menos cuando sus labios se juntaron, pero supo que eso era lo mas agradable del mundo y no quería que aquel momento acabase, pero en esos momentos ruidos provenientes de la cama de al lado lo hicieron separase bruscamente y salir por la misma ventana por la que entro, yéndose directamente a su casa y preguntándose que lo había impulsado a hacer eso.

El esta bien, ya salio del hospital y se prepara para mañana – Dijo Kakashi sacándolo de sus pensamientos miro a Sasuke que le devolvió una mirada tranquila pero curiosa, antes que pudiera decir algo lo callo diciendo- Mañana iremos de urgencia a Suna para hablar con el kazekage, te necesitamos para esta misión, prepara tus cosas, partimos mañana, ahí recibirás mas detalles-y así se fue por donde entro dejando al Uchiha lleno de preguntas pero mas tranquilo al saber que Naruto estaba bien.

Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos, la luz lo avía segado por unos segundos, es mas, pensaba que por eso le daba la impresión de que era de día, pero al abrir los ojos quedo estupefacto, se encontraba en una de las calles de Konoha, se restregó los ojos pensando que seria una visión pero todo seguía ahí, sin entender nada y pensando que se trataba de un sueño se mordió un dedo sintiendo el dolor apoderarse de el "¿Que significa esto? " pensó confundido camino un par de pasos, era una mañana fresca, podía sentir el viento en su cara, fue en ese momento que vio a alguien acercarse a el, se trataba de un niño pequeño corriendo detrás de un gato, el pequeño intentaba alcanzarlo corriendo lo más rápido que le daban sus piernecitas, el niño no representaba mas de 5 o 6 años, era rubio y con unas particulares marcas en su cara que aparentaban bigotes. Naruto al verlo se sorprendió, era igual a el, esa camisa blanca y pantalones azules eran como los que usaba de niño, el pequeño abrió los ojos dejando ver dos esferas azules "es imposible… soy yo" el niño se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el, Naruto no tubo tiempo de esquivarlo, pero no fue necesario, el niño lo atravesó sin mas, como si jamás hubiera estado ahí, como si se tratara de un espectro dejándolo mas que impresionado, casi lanza un grito al sentir que alguien le toma la mano.

Naruto-Era Kiomi que lo miraba asustada- Que esta pasando… ¿Donde estamos?

Eso es lo que yo también quisiera saber- La miro totalmente choqueado, de la nada apareció una pequeña bolita verde delante de ellos, una voz se escuchaba desde su interior la cual dijo – La verdad debe ser descubierta por ustedes mismos, busquen los recuerdos que les faltan, no tengan miedo de descubrir solo así podrán salir de aquí –la esfera desapareció.

Naruto- se escucho una voz a lo lejos – esperame, no seas malo – ambos se dieron vuelta a mirar de donde provenía esa voz, lo que vieron fue una pequeña niña con dos trenzas, cabello de color negro y un vestido corto de color blanco, la niña se acercó al pequeño Naruto quien le hablo- Kio-chan… eres muy lenta, asi jamás atraparemos ese gato- el pequeño rubio la tomo de la mano y empezó a correr.

Naruto y Kiomi se miraban totalmente impresionados de ver a sus yo pasados, eran tan nítidos que parecía que pudiesen tocarlos. Kiomi apretó mas la mano de Naruto, tenia miedo, Naruto le tomo con fuera la mano en señal de que estaba con ella la mano y en silencio siguieron a los dos niños.

Caminaron un pequeño trecho en silencio asta que los vieron detenerse cansados, Kiomi miraba insistentemente a Naruto con temor quien le susurro un suave "tranquila". Ya algo más calmados miraron a los niños y se acercaron a escuchar, ya que para eso estaba ahí para averiguar cosas, se acercaron sin sigilo alguno ya que no podían ser vistos y se pusieron a observar en silencio.

Naru-chan, para que persigamos a ese gato-Lo miro con reproche la pequeña niña - Siempre es lo mismo, sales persiguiendo algo y yo te persigo a ti- la niña hablaba con los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió se encontró sola – ¿Naru-chan? – Unos segundos de miedo la invadieron pero luego paso todo al verlo correr hacia ella – Naruto, me dejaste sola –le reprocho mirándolo seria.

El pequeño solo le sonrió y le acerco una lata de refresco- Lo siento Kio-chan, pero hablas mucho y ya se que aras, regañarme, así que antes de que te enfades mas te traje esto-Dijo esto con una gran sonrisa, se sentó a su lado observado pasar a la gente por la calle, no era una calle muy transitada, luego de unos minutos Naruto empezó a bostezar y Kiomi lo observo interrogante.

Siempre es igual-Dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del pequeño Naruto- Es por eso que no puedo alejarme de ti Naru-chan, cada día contigo es una aventura diferente- Miro al pequeño niño sonrojarse-Será mejor que volvamos o ji-chan se enfadara.

Los niños caminaron de la mano siendo seguidos por sus yo futuros yendo e la misma forma, los niños se detuvieron cerca de donde vivía el clan Uchiha, se acercaron mas al ver al Hokage salir de una de las casas seguido por un serio muchacho con cabello largo y detrás de el agarrado a una pierna del joven un niño pequeño que paresia su clon que miraba algo asustado.

¿Ji-chan?- hablo acercándose- Ya íbamos a casa – Dijo Naruto observado a los dos en el umbral de la puerta en especial al pequeño.

El Hokage lo observo-Mira Naruto, estos son Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha, señalando primero al mayor y luego al mas pequeño que se despego de su hermano al ver mas gente, estos son Naruto Uzumaki y Kiomi Hakuri, ellos están a mi cuidado- Itachi les dio una significante mirada a los niños, como si los estudiara por completo – Ustedes serán compañeros de clase en un par de meses mas, es por eso que estoy aquí, espero que se lleven muy bien, con su permiso –El Hokage hizo una pequeña reverencia siendo imitado por Itachi, los niños solo se miraban de arriba abajo, pero alejándose cada uno por su lado.

Todo se volvió verde otra vez cambiando totalmente de escena y de recuerdo, se veía a tres niños corriendo cerca de un lago-¿Otro recuerdo?-Dijo Kiomi mirando a Naruto.

Es posible, mira ahí estamos con… ¿Sasuke?-Miro a los tres niños correr felices- ¿Cómo es posible que allá olvidado eso? – Sasuke se lanzo al pasto de tanto reírse siendo seguido por los otros niños.

¿Seremos amigos siempre verdad?-Kiomi estando en medio los miro a los dos recibiendo una sonrisa de ambos y un asentimiento de cabeza. La luz otra vez llevándolos a otro recuerdo viéndose a Kiomi cerca de la cama de Naruto.

Kyubi, háblame necesito que me digas que pasa –Estaba muy cerca de un asustado Naruto, ya que se escuchaba como una mujer adulta y sus ojos brillaban mas-Dime, que a pasado en este tiempo, donde esta el resto.

¿Kiomi? Reacciona por favor -Naruto la miraba con miedo asta que la vio cayendo de rodillas- ¿Kio-chan?

¿Naru-chan?- La niña lo miro asurada- He vuelto a hacerlo no es verdad-lo miro recibiendo un débil si en respuesta-Lo siento…

Naruto la abraso- Nunca te dejare sola Kio-chan… pase lo que pase….

Otra vez la luz situándolos en un lugar diferente, otro recuerdo perdido al que fueron arrastrados, se ve a Kiomi corriendo por el bosque con lagrimas en los ojos y Naruto y Sasuke detrás de ella asta que ve que no tiene salida –Déjenme sola –Les grito-No quiero volver a verlos jamás- Sus ojos cambiaron mirando todo a su alrededor confundida- que esta pasando tengo que encontrar a mis bijuu-Ambos chicos se acercaban despacio, primero confundidos pero dispuestos a hablar sorprendiéndola Naruto por un lado lanzándose encima en un intento de detenerla al ver el cambio en sus ojos, pero ella de un zarpaso lo mando lejos asiendo que chocara contra un árbol-Yo…Lo siento…No quise… -Intento acercarse pero Sasuke se puso enfrene intentando proteger a Naruto –Esto no debió suceder jamás - Y así ella juntando un chacra en sus manos se los lanzo a lo niños asiéndolos despertar horas después cada uno por su lado sin recordar lo sucedido en esos meses de conocerse y borrado todo recuerdo de que alguna vez existió Kiomi para ellos.

La luz se volvió intensa otra vez y al abrir los ojos se encontraban en la cocina de Naruto sentados cada uno en una silla, miraron el reloj de la pared dándose cuenta de que no había pasado ni un minuto, se miraron sin decir palabra y se dirigieron a dormir, esa noche había mucho que pensar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno.. asta aquí el cap.. (no me maten…)

Bueno.. aki vieron un poko mas de Kiomi.. Naruto.. y Sasuke sin ke sepa lo ke hacer.. pobre.. esta mas confundido..

Gaara aparecerá en el próximo cap.. pero lo veremos de una forma un tanto distinta… jejeje SIN MATARME NI ODIAR A KIOMI .. ella es crucial para el comportamiento de algunos personajes jejeje

En fin.. espero ke les alla gustado dejo de molestar.

AHORA CONTESTO REW

**Kandara1** : Pues… el lemon se viene.. y con ganas… Jojojo …haber.. Sasu-chan … deja ver si esta jejee (SASUUUUUUUU¡¡) (aparece Sasuke de 5 añitos)

Sasu-Chan: me llamaste?

Kio-cha:sip aki mi amiga kandara kiere besitos? Le envías?

Sasu:chan: bueno… aunke..para ke lo kiere.. las niñas son raras.. en fin.. besitos… me das mi galleta?

Kio-chan: claro pekeño.. ahora vea jugar

No es un amor ese niño … ke tal el esto del sasu naru? Pues es algo pero.. ahí bamos.. algo para empezar espero ke te guste

**Maca chan 15: **gracias.. ke bueno ke te gusto… estoy feliz.. y aki empiesa el sasu naru es pokito pero asi se empiesa.. o no?

Besitos.. te cuidas

**himeno-Asakura** : aver no no estabas soñanado.. si son Izanami e Izanagi no estabas tan dormida jejeje, pues ahora ek lo dices.. me kedo media shikon no tama.. lo sake de un sueño ke tube.. pero ahroa ago relacion y es verdad :p

KERIDA HIMENO… KE PUEDO HACFER PARA KE ME PERDONES TT (ke no sea el lemon porke aun no va jejeje)

Jamás olvidare tu nombre.. eske.. era muy tarde y yo haciendo esto jejeje asi ke perdón…

Con respecto a lo de Naruto…(NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO¡¡¡¡)

Naruto: SI? Otra vez? Ya me tienes aciendo muxas cosas por las noxes.. estoy cansado

Kio-chan : jejeje Narutin no seas asi ke tambien la pases bien.. por cierto Himeno kiere un aurtografo se lo mandas?

Naruto: Oo autógrafo? WOW.. soy muy famoso… toma aki esta en un tazón de ramen

Kio-chan: por cierto.. ke te invita a verla y te manda besos

Naruto: sabes ke solo kiero los tuyos.. pero no emkejo.. al fama es asi datebayo

Kio-chan: arigato narutin.. esperame ke luego bamos a dormir

Aver…. Creo ke vi a Sasuke por ahí.. (SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡¡¡¡)

Sasuke : ke kieres ¬¬ vives llamándome.. por lómenos déjame cerca de Naruto

Kio-Chan : eto.. ke te mandan un amenaza la esposa..de Itachi.. ke dice ke tienes un sobrino, mira tu .. Tan callado ke se veía Itachi…

Sasuke: Itachi… hijos… ameniza… (Sasuke cae desmallado)

Mejor.. esta noxe dormirá bien

Bueno jane aki te lo djeo.. y no te duermas tan tarde (kien lo dice XD) espero ke te allá gustado

Besitos Kiomi

**Ms.skull** : ¬¬ mala… sabes ke me cuesta .. sabes ke te kiero y sabes ke te envio cada cap antes ke a nadie.. para eso ago este el lime.. (no es ni lime XD ) pero se biene mas fuerte.. asi ke ahí lo lees besotes Kiomi

**motiko-chan: **pues los bijuus si existen y Nekomata también saldrá aki todo tiene bases científicas XD bueno.. dejémoslo en reales, también me fascina el lemon pero.. he pensado muxo y no puedo ponerlos anda mas a revolcarse sin razones.. tengo ke llegar a un punto (ke para eso empiezo con el lemon .. además esta historia sufrió muxso cambios como e dixo anterior mente era otra cosa y se convirtió en esto.. asi ke perdón pro la tardanza pues con lo de Sasuke si te puedo complacer

Kio-chan: Sasuke… despierta..

Sasuke: Naruto… besame mas… mas abajo… mas… siiiiiiiii ahiiiii

Kio-chan: OO SASUKE DESPIERTA … aki mi amiga mokito-chan kiere un saludo

Sasuke: dejame dormir pesada (Kiomi se acerca y le dice algo al oido) KERIDA AMIGA MOKITO MUXOS BESOS Y CARIÑOS APRA TI DE SAUSKE (chantajista ¬¬)

jejeje pues.. ke el lemon viene lento pero seguro ke bueno ke te aya gustado esop besitos Att Kiomi

**Bueno gracias a los que lo leyeron TT no pensé ke gustaría tanto …pensaba dejarlo pero si les gusta continuo.**

**Lo seguiré aunque no lo lean de todas formas XD (no se kien pidió lemon . pero.. SIIII ABRA…. Aunque no me lo pidan tan pronto porfis mas adelante.. pero valdrá la espera) **

**Besitos a todos Kiomi**


End file.
